User blog:ExtremeSSJ4/The Extreme Reviews 2.0
The Extreme Reviews are my other types of reviews, they are similar to my old reviews but this ones are more descriptive, harsher, longer and I will mainly focus on the flaws.If you get hurt by my reviews well too bad...why did you request it then, have a good time with your review (or will ya? xD) -[[User:ExtremeSSJ4|'I Hate You,']] For [http://eraverse.wikia.com/wiki/Eraverse_Wiki Stealing My Heart!] 22:37, November 5, 2011 (UTC) The highest grade so far is a A+ Grading System A+: Awesome A B+: Big Time B C+: Cool C D+: Don't hurt my eyes please D F+ F: Fail Fail Fail!!! Alex Oberon Pros: There is a good amount of section, each of them are described well. His story is very interesting and you tell everything very detailed making the reader easy to understand. Cons: The template is kind of dark, the titles are a little difficult to understand. He is a little OP not that much but just a little well almost all characters are a little OP but nothing is wrong with him being just a little OP. What makes him OP? Well mostly his Ultimate Form...yeah that's why forms are called Ultimate because well they are supposed to be very powerful. You also need to explain how he was born like his Origins...either you make a short story or make a section for it because well from what we know, Ouranos got his testicles cut of by Kronos and well he just seemed to be gone...you need to explain that. Overall: B+ (8) Zachery Stanton Pros: You have a good amount of sections, the template informaton is great and you have a picture. I like how he is mysterious like he's identity. Cons: Zachery is definately OP...I mean he can stop time, go back in time, he can control the night, etc. You should remove some of those I mean Kronos didn't even stop time you should at least put that he makes time seem slower or something like that. He has different power, he is a legacy and is unknown of who well he has many different powers that may not even have to do with him (like bringing memories back) maybe it has to do with his parent/grandparent/ancestor but I don't know. Overall: B (7) Nameless Finder Pros: The cover is great, I love it! You introduce the characte very good, you make the readers see how they act and their feelings. Each of the canon characters are in character, I love that you made us have so much questions like: What happened in Leo's old life? What's the meaning of Leo and Rachel's mark? What happened to Jason?The chapters have very good length, making a mortal as a main character is a very good idea, the plot is brilliant...so far. The mall idea is also great! The best thing of the story is MR. FLAMINGO!! I love that name :D Cons: None! I wll find one soon! >:| Wait...I found one....Your story is too good!! Overall: A+ (10) (I can go on and on about the Pros)I will update this review as soon as I find any cons (which I will!!) or very good Pros. JJ Ronaldson Pros: Everything is well written and you have a good amount of sections (but you should add more). The spelling/grammar is good except for the template. Cons: I don't like how the template is, like you should do it more formally. Like instead of putting this: Iaculis (MAGIC SWORD!!!), put Laculis (Magic Sword). Also, you have a good amount of template but it'll be cool of you added more (this is more of a optional tip) and lastly, you should put the picture that is under the template in the template. He's a little OP with...umm...his history, cause well he's a descended from Odin, son of Pan and formerly stayed in the House of Life but it isn't really a problem. Overall: B+ (8) Ebony Shadows, Scarlet Bloodstains Pros: I like the length of the chapters, they are not short but not very long and each of them end in a part where I don't hate the author for leaving me with such a big doubt. you describe everything perfectly and I am able to see everything in my head with no trouble. I like the personality and history of your characters...very original. I live how one of the main characters is a nymph because well I haven't read much stories where a nymph saves a half blood. Most of the time its a Satyr or a demigod saving one. The story in general was very and didn't have many flaws. I enjoyed reading it and didn't fall asleep (which is good because it was a 4:08 am when I read it). I say you update as soon as you can! Cons: There weren't many cons just little things. In chapter two there is a paragraph all together, remember that when someone else is speaking a whole new paragraph begins. Also, I feel that its too rushed when they go to camp and that you could add a little more description to their short journey to camp. And finally, you should post another chapter. Overall: A (9) Tributes Pros: I really like how it tells the story of each character in a short and describing way. I didn't like the one about Zoe much but the other two I will say were quite good. The luke one specially because it pretty much showed you what Luke felt and all he went through before his death. Cons: I don't really like poems. The poem for the first one is okay, I didn't really like the first paragraph and you spelled betrayal wrong. For Just a Dream multiple words were spelled wrong. The stories are quiet good not the best but good although there is some spelling errors you could fixed and a few more sophisticated words that would help the stories shine more. Overall: Between B and B+ (7.5) Coming Soon! Not in particular order #A Dark Cloud Over the Future #The Game of Life for a Demigod #The Questers #The Son of Rhea Category:Blog posts